There's No Remedy For Memory
by Milkk
Summary: Misty returned from hell to discover while she was stuck repeating the same event everyone else had moved on.
1. Chapter 1

3:42 am. Misty stared at the clock on the bedside table for the third time in as many minutes. Frustrated she rolled over and buried her face into the pillow praying sleep would come soon.

The young witch was exhausted, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually had more than an hour of rest. Every time she closed her eyes she was transported back to that dull room. She could still hear the children laughing at her, could smell the breath of the middle aged teacher yelling in her face, could feel her hand being pushed into the defenseless creature, stealing it's life.

It had been four days (or was it five now?) since she had been inadvertently rescued by Miss Cordelia and although she was grateful there was a part of Misty was bitter and angry. She had been stuck in hell for six months before being clawing her way out with some help from her former headmistress. Six months of repeatedly killing an innocent animal. Six months spent in agony. Six months that felt like sixty years. While she suffered the worst fate that could be dealt to her the people she had believed to be her tribe had moved on. They went on with their lives, filling the academy with new witches without a second thought her way. Well, that's not entirely true, the Supreme had held on to her ashes for the half year she was gone.

* * *

The events leading up to her escape from hell were still fuzzy but she had the gist of what had happened. After rising to supremacy Cordelia had exposed their kind to the world and opened the academy to girls from all across the country. Zoe and Queenie became the new council and for the first couple of weeks everyone worked to develop a routine. Not long after the academy had been filled and things were running smoothly Cordelia decided it was time to put Misty to rest and spread her ashes in the swamp.

With the ashes being free from the cramped urn they were able to form and after months of clawing through everything Papa Legba had thrown at her Misty broke free. Coming up for air from the murky water the swamp witch crawled to her abandoned garden and collapsed into the foetal position, it was the hardest Misty had ever wept. When she was finally able to pull herself together she dressed in clothes she had left behind in her shack and made her way to the academy.

The only thought that Misty held onto while in hell was one of being able to see Cordelia again. Now that she was free there was nothing that was going to stop her from telling her former headmistress how she felt. Feeling a determination she had never felt before Misty walked through the iron gates in front of the mansion. She immediately sensed something had changed. There were young women on the lawn, on the porch, just about everywhere she looked. Not letting that influence her Misty strode into the academy and straight to the office where she remembered Cordelia would work.

In hindsight Misty should have known better, she had spent her life being tossed aside by people she thought cared for her. This was no different. As soon as Cordelia's healed eyes had met her own Misty felt it, the shock. It was plain as day, they had _never even attempted to rescue her. The dumping of the ashes wasn't a last ditch effort to save her, it was an attempt at forgetting her._

_Cordelia had explained all that she had missed and had offered her a room but she no longer felt that she belonged so she returned to her swamp without another word. She was used to being alone and she had no false hope of finding her tribe. She would be her own tribe._

* * *

The problem with being your own tribe however was that you could never escape your thoughts. There was no one to open to. No one to console you. So unable to escape her demons Misty laid awake for the fifth? night in a row.

When the sun rose the young witch gave up on sleep and went to tend to her garden. She was nurturing her forgotten vegetables when she felt another presence, looking up Misty was met with brown eyes staring into her own.

Putting on a false smile Misty spoke first, "What can I do for ya' Zoe?"

"I want you to come back to the academy with me."

" 'm sorry but my garden needs me, y'all are doing fine without me 'nyways."

Zoe seemed to be growing impatient. "Look Misty we need you, the council isn't complete, the coven isn't complete. You're a part of out tribe."

"I ain't need a tribe after all. I'm happy here."

"That's bullshit! You look miserable just come back with me."

Standing swiftly the necromancer walked into her shack leaving the girl she once considered her friend standing in the hot sun. She wasn't going back, her first instinct about that place was right and she had died twice as proof that that academy had bad vibes.

* * *

Another sleepless week had passed before Misty was once again visited but this time it was Queenie who had come to take her back. Instead of empty promises of a tribe Queenie had told the swamp witch that their supreme was in bad shape. It seemed to the two members of the council that Cordelia distraught over Misty's decision to not stay with them.

Despite everything in her telling her not to go back to that academy Misty couldn't ignore the pull she felt to the older witch any longer. If she was in fact the cause of the distress she owed it to Cordelia to fix what she could. No matter what had happened in the end it was Cordelia that originally saved her from the hunter and she couldn't forget that.

* * *

Arriving at Miss Robichaux's Misty was led to Cordelia's room. Before she could knock the door was flung open and she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug that she reciprocated almost instantly. Breathing in the sweet familiar scent of the headmistress the younger witch felt more at ease in that moment than she had since before the seven wonders began all those months ago.

"I've missed you." Was murmured into her unruly curls causing goosebumps to rise on her neck and a blush to taint her cheeks. Exhaling deeply Misty pulled away from the hug but before she could fully untangle from the woman she once considered a large part of her tribe she felt herself be pushed on to the bed.

Without a word Misty was spooned from behind, as unexpected as this all was it seemed to calm the swamp witch down, all the anger and hurt she had been feeling was being replaced with a warmth. Relaxing into Cordelia she closed her eyes and reveled into this new feeling.

She knew nothing was solved and there was still a lot to discuss but for now she left herself be wrapped up in this feeling and for the first time in what felt like an eternity she was drifted off into an easy peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked to continue this.**

**I didn't want to drag out this story too much though so it will remain two chapters.**

**If this is horrible you're totally welcome to forget it happened and remember it as a oneshot.**

* * *

Misty woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, glancing around the room she realized she had slept the whole night without a nightmare. Allowing herself a few minutes to bask in the warmth radiating off the body curled into her the swamp witch contemplated what to do next. A large part of her wanted to stay in this moment forever but the rational side of her brain knew that that wasn't a possibility. Sighing, Misty untangled herself from Cordelia and quietly crept to the bedroom door leaving without a sound.

* * *

Eyes still closed Cordelia stretched out searching for the younger witch, when she was met with cold sheets her eyes shot open. Sitting up Cordelia looked around the room for any trace that Misty was still there but found none, sadness washed over her as she went over the details of the previous night trying to pinpoint what she could have done to make the witch run before she even rose.

With a glance at the spot the other woman had slept the Supreme got out of bed and set about getting ready for the day. She needed to talk to Misty but that could wait, right now she had a Coven to run. Making her way to her office the headmistress smiled at the girls walking through the halls, the coven was thriving like never before and she felt a sense of pride knowing it was in large part due to her.

Stepping into her office Cordelia decided her best course of action would be to bury herself in the work she had and if possible, she would later go visit the swamp where she knew she'd find the witch who would not leave her thoughts. Pushing out the thoughts of unruly blonde hair and alabaster skin the Supreme got to work.

* * *

After a few hours of paperwork Cordelia headed down to the greenhouse to make sure the potions were fully stocked for the coming week. Entering the cool room a sudden rush of memories assaulted the Supreme, here surrounded by plants with the soft drawl of Stevie Nicks in the background is where she first fully connected with Misty, where she first felt her pulse race and heart skip a beat in the presence of the younger witch. The greenhouse had transformed from her sanctuary to their sanctuary but in the weeks following the wonders the sanctuary felt more like a tomb. Following the death of Misty Day Cordelia was unable to enter the greenhouse without collapsing into tears, it had all been too much to handle. After some time and coaxing from Zoe she was finally able to spend prolonged periods of time working in there but would still feel her mood significantly dampen.

* * *

The Supreme spent weeks mourning the loss of her student, death seemed to surround the coven in the time that her mother had come to stay with her but no death hurt more than that of the young swamp witch. It took her awhile but Cordelia realized that she was in love with the witch who turned to dust in her arms. After getting over the shock and pain the revelation brought her Cordelia set about trying to find a way to break Misty out of hell.

The Supreme entered her own hell many times trying to find a way to Misty but was never able to do so before her time was up so on the 6th month anniversary of the day, the Supreme went to the swamp where Misty had lived and emptied her ashes into the lake hoping that in some way it would help put her soul to rest.

To say Cordelia was stunned when Misty showed up in her office a few hours later would be an understatement but when the initial shock wore off she caught Misty up to date on everything that had happened in the time she was gone. The Supreme didn't miss the way the witch's eyes dimmed when she was being brought up to speed but Cordelia just assumed it was her reaction to missing so much.

When Misty turned down her offer to return to the academy all the joy vanished from the headmistress and the despair she had felt for the previous six months returned. Falling back into her cycle of work and sleep, well locking herself in her room and crying herself to sleep, the young Supreme was unaware that her council members were taking it upon themselves to bring the swamp witch back to the academy.

* * *

Finishing her potion making Cordelia decided it was time to see the swamp witch. Letting Zoe and Queenie know where she was headed the Supreme left the academy and made her way to the swamp.

Arriving at the hut the headmistress looked around area that already looked vastly different then when she was last here two weeks earlier. Life surrounded the area, insects buzzed and the voice of Stevie Nicks rang all around. Finding Misty doing gardening, Cordelia strode with purpose towards her.

"What're ya' doing here?" Misty asked, rising to meet the Supreme's gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing, why would you leave so early this morning without saying goodbye?"

"I ain't want to disturb you. Ya' looked like you needed the rest."

Looking away from the intense gaze the other woman was giving her Misty turned to lead them back into her hut. If they were going to talk she didn't want it to be in her garden under the ruthless sun.

Following Misty inside the small hut Cordelia stood blocking the entryway. "I don't understand why you would just leave. When I woke up this morning I was afraid it had all been a dream and you were still stuck..." Feeling tears spring to her eyes the older witch wiped them away angrily. She wouldn't break down, not until they finished this. "I missed you so much, there was so much left unsaid between us and I won't make the mistake of thinking we have more time."

Misty was speechless, if Cordelia meant what she was implying why wouldn't she have looked for her? Why did she let Misty rot in her own personal hell?

Cordelia took the silence as permission to continue so taking a deep breath she let her heart do the talking. "I love you Misty and I don't know what you experienced down there but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you don't feel anything like that again." There. She said it. Now, no matter what happened at least she would have peace knowing she tried.

"You left me. I was trapped and you all moved on. You started bringing in new people and just forgot all about me." Misty had tears streaming down her face, Cordelia returned her feelings and although she was elated she couldn't just give in. She was hurt. She had a right to be.

"When I was down there all I could think about was comin' back, comin' to you an' when I do I see you didn't even look for me. You didn't even try."

"I looked for you everyday, I traveled to hell more time than I can count but I could never find you. I never stopped thinking about you. I could never forget about you." With that Cordelia took long purposeful steps, wrapping her arms around Misty's neck she crushed her lips to those in front of her.

Caught by surprise, Misty stumbled backwards before catching herself. As she finally kissed back the younger witch felt the tension and pain leave her body. Her soul was still damaged but maybe now with this beautiful woman maybe it would start to repair itself and in return maybe she would be able to help the broken Supreme become whole again.

It would take time and it wouldn't be easy but as Cordelia's lips moved down to her neck Misty knew she wouldn't be running anymore.

* * *

When Cordelia woke up the next morning she found herself entangled with Misty, breathing in the scent of the sleeping witch next to her she broke out into a smile. Life had been hard to both of them but now things seemed to be looking up. Placing a kiss to Misty's forehead the Supreme let sleep take over her once more.


End file.
